


it was a quarter past two when you started feeling blue

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Petstuck (Homestuck), Consent Issues, F/F, Hook-Up, Power Imbalance, Sleazy Femdom, Sub Vriska Serket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: The lil troll girl’s scowling up at you sideways, chin held high like she’s in charge here. But she made her way over to the human part of town, with no collar on her neck and no weapons anywhere you can see. She’s looking for trouble and you’re nicer trouble than most.
Relationships: Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde/Vriska Serket
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	it was a quarter past two when you started feeling blue

The lil troll girl’s scowling up at you sideways, chin held high like she’s in charge here. But she made her way over to the human part of town, with no collar on her neck and no weapons anywhere you can see. She’s looking for trouble and you’re nicer trouble than most.

You buy her another drink and she just scoffs like that’s what she was expecting. Adorable! You put a hand on her thigh and she leans a little toward you. She’s slouched and awkward on the barstool, and the fluttery white dress is a bad fit for her personality. But hey, it lets you slide your hand up her skinny thigh, so kudos to whoever bought it for her.

“Stop!” she hisses, and you do. “I don’t want - not in public!”

You raise your eyebrow. It’s not the kind of bar where anyone would care. There’s a pair of carapaces rubbing noses in the corner, and you saw the cutest leashed olive a few drinks ago. But you guess maybe Blue here doesn’t want the others to think she’s up for grabs after you leave.

“Aw, sure,” you say. “Not in public. Got any other rules for me?”

“Um. No?” The troll blushes. Where did she even come from? Did she run from someone that treats her bad, or someone who never touches her like she wants? Does she have a troll-friend or at least a cat to go home to?

It's none of your business, and you're pretty sure she'd scram if you tried to make it your business. Curiosity killed your pussy game one too many times, so you shrug and run your fingers through her hair.

“Rules for you: no scratching at all. No biting or I’ll gag you. You’ll tell me if you can't take what I'm doing and you'll let me give you nice rewards whenever I want to. Yeah?”

She shrugs, looks away but scoots closer. You guess it’s good enough. You’re not exactly looking for conversation here - you get enough of that at home.

You stand up and she copies you. Her breath hitches when you grab her wrist loosely. You lead her to the bathroom. It’s supposed to be humans-only but whatevs - there’s an olive stain under the sinks. You press her against the grimy brown tiles, pin that wrist above her silly horns. She kisses like a teenager even though she’s had her adult molt already. No biting, though. You think you’ll give her her first reward right now.

You hitch the white dress up and lean back to check out what you’ve got to work with. No underwear! Aw. You take a sec to play with her cute, writhing lil bulge, thinking 'bout how sweet that's going to taste later. Tight nook, no piercings or chastity lock. You run your nails over it, perpendicular to her slit, experimental. When you sink three fingers inside her, she makes a noise that confirms your hypothesis. Since she likes pain at least a tiny little bit, you’ve got the coolest majjyk wand to introduce her to. She's impatient, shivering with quiet desperation, and her nook tightens and thrusts down on your hand. You decide to take your time with this one, so needy, totes neglected --

but then she sinks her claws into your shoulder, drawing blood. You stop. With a sigh, you pull your hand out, wipe it impatiently on your lab coat.

“Don’t fucking stop, who said you can stop?” she snarls, but she knows she fucked up. It’s not the pain that bothers you, but you and Rosie have a beach day scheduled.

“Find someone else,” you tell her. Her face is bright blue and she's looking down at her scuffed shoes, totally still for the first time. “I bet the bartender’s willing, he’s got a thing for blue ones.”

“No, look - I’m sorry about your boring rules, okay? I won’t do it again. I’m not feral or anything, I wasn’t going to do anything.”

You sigh again. You could get other girls between your legs tonight. Even human ones, prob’ly, if you get your makeup neater and work on your lines. And take off the lab coat. But this one needs you right now and you could never resist that kind of thing.

You reach into your purse and take the gag out. It’s more for show than anything, just a reminder, but she swallows and doesn’t head for the door. You wink at her, put the gag back, and instead pull out your scarf. She cooperates when you turn her around and you tie her wrists behind her back. You turn her around again. Her eyes are shining blue with arousal.

You feel a little bad, making her kneel on this dirty floor. If you ever see her again after tonight, maybe you’ll take her someplace with carpets.

She doesn’t even complain when you grab her hair and yank her head back. When your blue-stained fingers approach her painted lips, she opens up.

“See? You can be a good girl if you want to,” you murmur. “No biting now, show me what you learned.”

She rolls her eyes at you but she sucks and licks at your fingers anyway. Yeah. You’ve got so many rewards to give this kid, plus a no-strings-attached gift or two.


End file.
